


Like a Boss

by inotherwords (denialtwister)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denialtwister/pseuds/inotherwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is gonna fuck Stiles. Like a boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Boss

"Gonna fuck you so hard," Derek growled, mere moments after slamming Stiles into the wall and pulling him into a hot liplock that left the younger boy spinning.

"Like a boss?" Stiles asked breathlessly, pulling away from the kiss.

"What?" Derek asked, wondering what Stiles was going on about this time.

"You said you were gonna 'fuck me so hard,' and to that I asked, 'like a boss?'" It all made very clear sense to him at least. Whenever Stiles made a pop culture reference, he always knew it would be a gamble as to whether or not Derek would understand him. Between all the brooding and being-a-werewolf shit, Stiles figured it was unlikely that Derek paid attention to things normal people do.

"Stiles, what the fuck are you talking about? Are you being meta or whatever?"

Stiles took a breath. "No, I'm not being meta, Derek" he said, removing himself from the were's strong grip. "Have you ever seen Saturday Night Live?"

Derek shook his head.

"Really? Andy Samberg, the Ambiguously Gay Duo, nothing? No?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"I don't really watch much television, Stiles. You know that."

Stiles hung his head in defeat. "Sometimes I don't know how I'm able to put up with you, Der."

"Look, are we gonna fuck or not? I'm really, really horny right now…"

"Yeah, I guess so," Stiles said, perking up. "But I want some foreplay this time. Every time we have sex, it's always so fast and I never get to enjoy it…"

"Fine, we can have some foreplay. Wanna suck my cock? That's foreplay."

"I accept your offer, sir," Stiles said playfully, as he got down to his knees and unzipped Derek's tight jeans. "Gonna suck your cock. Gonna suck you off like a boss…"

Stiles was lucky that he was cute.


End file.
